


Ocean's 8... Well 9 if you Count Lotor

by Kitote



Series: I Say Vol, You Say Tron. Vol..Tron? [1]
Category: Alternate - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Not Beta Read, Slight Mermaid AU, Survivor Guilt, Whales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitote/pseuds/Kitote
Summary: When deep sea diver, Keith, and his fiendish technologist friend, Pidge are summoned to a private branch of Altea's Oceanic Exploration & Conservation, they don't expect to be roped into a feud with the Galra. However, that doesn't stop them nor their new team from taking measures to regain what was stolen and ensure the safety of the ocean from Zarkon's modern empire. What almost does, is their new teammate's series of suspicious behaviour, after all, pretty smiles often distract from secrets kept under their tongue. And in this kind of war, secrets could either be the downfall or rise of Altea's newest branch: Voltron.P.S. I don't own Voltron nor any of its taglines, any books, places nor people unless explicitly stated otherwise. Please do not sue me.P.P.S. This work is mine and mine alone, and reposting will not be tolerated. Sharing is fine but DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK. Thank youuuu
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: I Say Vol, You Say Tron. Vol..Tron? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888912
Kudos: 8
Collections: Klance, Klance (Voltron), Klance fics, Lance is bi





	Ocean's 8... Well 9 if you Count Lotor

It stung. It stung like a motherfucker. Shiro wasn’t exaggerating when he said he could feel each _ounce_ of venom pumping into his arm. The lionfish’s spines still injecting the sludge into his body. Logically, Shiro knew that this wasn’t fatal, that he would easily survive the attack. However, this didn’t stop his eyes from scrunching in pain, nor his heart from attempting to race away from the confrontation, faster spreading the burning venom. It didn’t stop his pained shouts, as muffled as they were in his diving gear. And it certainly couldn’t stop his vision from blurring white, and fleeting memories of faint smiles from the past resurfacing.

Thinking, Shiro couldn’t believe that this was what nearly broke his engagement. If he knew it would be like this, he would’ve stayed at home and finished _Falling Up_ and crack open Adam’s gourmet chocolate stash _._ A fortnight’s trip to an Australian reef, almost drastically secluded, to extract samples for the Garrison’s research on coral and surrounding species, especially venomous ones. Why did the samples _have_ to be Aussi?That was irrelevant in his mind, but his fiance of 7 months had a lot of theories, and most of his solutions involved telling Iverson, (Shiro’s surly Commanding Officer) to shove his bald head up his _devastatingly_ lonely asshole. When Shiro had accepted the mission, Adam was so brokenhearted he left the apartment in a daze and hadn’t returned until the dead of the night, face blank and voice detached. The day following was the beginning of a week’s worth of shouting matches and nights on the lumpy loveseat with their tabby.

Not to mention his brother’s face when he told him the news. Keith’s furrowed brows and subtle pout told Shiro that he was on the same boat as Adam, but unlike his Dominican fiance, Keith didn't openly expressed emotions except annoyance, anger, rage and the ever present deadpan. Only his position as Keith’s brother for the past 5 years gave him the skill of discerning Keith’s subtle attitude changes. However, tired of repeating the same argument, he feigned ignorance to Keith’s discomfort, and knowing that his little brother wouldn’t discourage him, Shiro took Keith’s lackluster response as approval and ignored the disappointed fall in his younger brother’s shoulders.

On the day of his departure, Adam was nowhere to be found, which stung more than the previous days of silent treatment. At least Keith showed up, like Adam, he was positively furious and quietly stewing, but he was there. As Shiro boarded the Garrison’s small plane, he could feel the guilt building up in his throat already, stinging with tears to come. With a quiet choke, the first tears helplessly slipped down his cheek onto his clothes, the crisp khaki uniform stained with the guilt of a selfless man’s selfish acts. As the plane took off, he looked through the small window, and saw Keith run into the arms of a tall brunet, Shiro’s husband- to- be. It would cause them pain, yes, but maybe if Shiro told them exactly why _he_ was chosen, it probably wouldn’t have changed their feelings in the slightest but they wouldn’t have reacted the same way.

With that thought, Shiro’s flipper bumped roughly against the reef, startling both him and the lionfish. In its confusion, the fish swam back into its hiding hole, giving Shiro the chance to swim to the water’s surface, where his boat was no longer casting its small shadow. Breaching the surface, he looked for the small boat the Garrison lent him, spotting it over by a dense part of the reef. Unfortunately, even from the distance, it was easy to see that the untethered boat was steadily sinking, and with it, all of his previously collected samples and hope of easily getting back to shore. With a huffed cuss, Shiro resumed his swimming, only, towards the shore. Luckily, this reef’s trench was so small that he could practically doggy paddle in slow-mo over it without risk of sinking, so swimming with one arm wasn’t detrimental.

Upon reaching the shallows, the wounded giant slightly hobbled onto the sand, collapsing with exhaustion and relief. As he lay facing the sky, he basked in the warmth of the sun, not ready to assess his body’s damage. With each wisp of cloud that passed over him, Shiro gently fell asleep, despite his throbbing arm and the pulsations in his leg. Dreaming of angry screams and teary eyes, he felt each tear drop fall onto his face, its warmth quickly fading into an icicle’s. In a jump, Shiro sprung awake, the tears replaced with heavy raindrops. Hobbling into the beach’s dense trees, Shiro continued into the grove, seeking shelter from the small storm.

In orchestra with the storm’s freezing winds, the ocean rose in efforts to meet the sky, its melody unique in the lonely howl of a forsaken lover and the crashing of frustrated sadness. The once calm sea’s glitter replaced with dark, churning currents, reflecting its partner’s dreadful anguish. Swept up in the chaos, the trees in the grove swung in the wind’s swirling, erratic dance, some young ones even being swept away with her rhythm. Loose coconuts fell at the mercy of the storm’s favourite wind, hitting the sand with thumps, but one coconut met an obstacle in its path. Shiro. Beneath the music of the storm, the _thud_ of Goliath’s defeat was unheard. After all, if a tree falls in the forest, does it make sound? Or does it meet the ground in secluded silence. Either way, it goes unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: NEVER DIVE WITHOUT A GROUP


End file.
